Fuminshou no Nemurihime
by Harukaoharahi
Summary: Es simple no hay que adivinar cuál es el tipo de relación que izaya y kida sostienen"es solo diversión y nada más" por más que kida lo prefiera de otra forma la relación será la misma.Más a izaya le gusta de esa forma ya que siempre tendrá un fiel amante, tal vez así sea mejor "Es solo diversión y nada más" ¿pero porque aún así me siento tan vacío?


Fuminshou no Nemurihime

Resumen

Es simple no hay que adivinar cuál es el tipo de relación que izaya y kida sostienen"es solo diversión y nada más" por más que kida lo prefiera de otra forma la relación será la misma.

Más a izaya le gusta de esa forma ya que siempre tendrá un fiel amante, tal vez así sea mejor

"Es solo diversión y nada más" ¿pero porque aún así me siento tan vacío?

Entre los pensamientos el desequilibrio del deseo y el amor causa la torcedura de la posesión marcarla y serás marcado

Izaya x kida

Notas del fanfic:

Esta pareja me llama la atención aunque prefiero el shizaya no me pude resistir en escribir un izaomi. Es mi primer escrito así que espero no decepcionar. (Otro dato aquí kida nunca desaparece con su noviecilla no es por nada pero no me agrada saki )Durara no me pertenece todos los personajes son de Ryohgo Narita.

Simple sabor amargo

"_Es solo diversión y nada más" era lo que izaya le había dejado en claro _

Sucedió hace un mes después del alboroto de los pañuelos amarillos con el conocimiento de que su adorado amigo mikado era el líder de los dollars aparte del vil rechazo de saki su ex novia. El quería escapar con ella pero se negó.

" _No necesito más de ti solo seguí las ordenes de izaya solamente fue un juego"_

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para kida para no volver a verla por muy extraño que parezca sus sentimientos por saki parece que jamás existieron, al oír sus palabras sintió un alivio una carga menos en su interior. Aclaro sus pensamientos y solo pensaba en una sola cosa "izaya". Aunque hubo un momento en el que trataba de negarlo, por alguna razón no podía, una de las razones es que siempre lo veía en las calles solo podía verlo a él y a esos hermosos ojos que el portaba tanto que deseaba quitárselos, no se concentraba más que en su presencia, cuándo estaba con Anri e Mikado trataba de bloquear esos pensamientos no quería que se dieran cuenta de que su mente solamente estaba en aquel informante.

No era cuestión de tiempo que izaya se diera cuenta, era demasiado perspicaz y nunca se le escapaba nada por algo era el informante más temido de ikekuburo aparte no hay que ser listo para darse cuenta de que aquel joven rubio lo observaba a escondidas la mayoría de veces ,siempre ha sido el espectador principal de la incontables peleas que el informante tenía con shizuo, kida no podía evitar sentir celos al ver aquello, sentía que aquel hombre de tal fuerza brutal recibía demasiada atención de izaya ¡demasiada! eso le provocaba un sabor amargo a la boca no le gusta para nada que shizuo recibiera tanta atención de parte del informante.

Claro que izaya se daba cuenta aquel intruso lo vigilaba constantemente tanto que le provocaba irritación, no le gustaba que lo miraran tanto, se sentía un poco amenazado aunque le daba un poco de gracia ser observado tanto.

_¿Qué planeas nasaomi? ¿A qué juegas?_

El informante tenía curiosidad pues un intruso lo vigilaba en sus andadas diarias resultaba ser molesto no le gustaba ser vigilado menos por uno de sus humanos no parecía coherente mi cuerdo para la mente de izaya más le resultaba desagradable, Nasomi kida era una de sus marionetas.

_Saki debería ocuparse de eso pero ella rompió la conexión con kida ¿en qué momento le permití hacer eso? ~Tendré que castigar a niñas desobedientes_

_-~hola__…. ~tengo un encargo~_

…

El hospital en donde saki se encontraba había sido quemado por los Cuadros Azules hace una semana fue a la una aproximadamente todo el lugar estaba inundado de fuego el lugar quedó destruido en pura ceniza, nadie sobrevivió.

kida se enteró sobre tal catástrofe cuando tomaba una taza de café en su casa miraba las noticias atentamente pero no sintió nada más que pena por las pobres personas inocentes que no merecían morir pero nada más que eso con respecto a lo de saki dio otro sorbo al café y menciono con una amarga sonrisa.

"izaya"

Kida era listo y sabía que sus amigos le darían el pésame por supuesto que si no se había equivocado ya estaba tocando su puerta justo cuando termino el último sorbo de su café.

Sinceramente él no tenía el ánimo necesario para hablar con ellos ni para recibir sus condolencias ni su apoyo ahora lo que necesitaba era otro buen sorbo de café y unas píldoras para el insomnio ya que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Estaba dispuesto a no abrir la puerta pero no podía hacer eso a sus queridos amigos

! No estoy…me fui de compras!_ (si kida que buena forma de evitar a tus amigos !eres un genio! Al carajo me jodí)_

Al parecer seguían tocando la puerta ¿enserio pensé que se irían? esto le incomodaba al parecer no eran ellos sino ya se hubieran ido, hablamos sobre el espacio personal, algo que mikado entendía obviamente ya habían hablado de eso, no era él ni anri supongo para que molestarse en abrir la puerta no tenía ánimos de recibir a nadie.

"Toc toc toc"

_No voy abrir_

"_Toc toc toc"_

_No estoy _

"_Toc toc toc"_

_No vivo aquí_

"_Toc toc toc"_

_Joder deje de tocar Ya suficiente _

Pues ya no soporto más kida tomo el último sorbo de café se dirigió a la puerta dio un suspiro y la abrió de golpe

-Suficiente lárgate ahora de mi casa y no me importa quien seas, no estoy de ánimos para…..—todo quedo en silencio cuando se dio cuenta a quien le estaba gritando su corazón estaba a punto de pararse de un solo golpe se encontraba parado al frente un hombre pelinegro de cabello azabache de ojos carmesí que lo miraba de forma graciosa.

-kida ¿Qué raro eres? ~A si saludas a tu visitantes~ yo que quería platicar un rato~

-¿i-z-a-y-a?—decía tartamudeando-¿Qué... Haces. Aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿A esta hora? ¿En este clima? En…. Pero antes de que continuara izaya lo estaba agarrando de los hombros para que pasara cerró la puerta mientras kida aun parecía estar en shock claro nunca se imaginó que el informante estuviera aquí ¿en su casa?¿porque? peor aún no tenía ánimos de platicar, menos con el tormento de sus pesadillas, el causante de sus insomnios, el que le provoca segregar bilis cada vez que lo ve a mirar a otra persona.

-kida ¿estás bien o quieres más café?—decía con burla. Mientras kida se ponía nervioso tomando más café. No pudo evitar reír en forma descarada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto ya calmado. Solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta eso lo hizo estremecerse.

-tú. Ya lo sabes…-suspiro. Mientras kida no comprendía

—Veras ya haces unos días me he dado cuenta de que me sigues…-nervios incontrolables se apoderaron de kida-es frustrante ¿sabías?

Kida sentía arder todo su cuerpo no podía creerlo ¿se había dado cuenta? sabía que iba a pasar! Por dios es el informante! era natural que esto pasara claro que lo odio pero que le diría"izaya siento atracción por ti pero aun te odio"! Claro que no!

-Pues tu mente retorcida se habrá estado imaginando cosas—respondió con duda en su voz. El informante negó con su dedo.

-Qué mal kida… Absurda justificación. Porque no admites que me has estado vigilando es sencillo pero la cosa va así ¿Cuál es tu razón? ~de tanto acoso~

-No jodas y déjame en paz—Podía sentir su mirada. Casi sentía sus ojos calculando cada movimiento de mis acciones y se dedicaba a delatarme cada vez que posaba sus ojos en mi sentía mi cuerpo arder, pero que más podía ser como ocultar mis propias acciones.

-~wa que lindo ~parece que admites tus acciones kida-kun—Reía. Pues kida solo frunció el ceño un poco indignado.

- ! Si es cierto! Que rayos te importa

-Pues lo he pensado y sé que sientes la misma atracción que siento por ti ahora-decía esto ahora en un tono más serio pero sin quitar ese toque animado que lo carcter rizaba. Eso le causaba frustración a su acompañante más con las frases que salían de sus labios _cuál es su intención esta vez._

_-_izaya a qué punto quieres llegar

-Por favor kida. Deja de jugar se perfectamente que has estado mirándome pelear con shizuo-chan y vi como lo veías parecía que lo querías cortar en pedazos. ~ Esos son celos~

Que más podía contradecir kida en ese momento estaba completamente en lo correcto es un jodido hijo de su madre pensaba kida no podía negarlo y sería absurdo contradecirlo no ganaría.

Izaya por otra parte tenía pensado acabar con esta conversación se sentía un poco hastiado de tantos rodeos en la conversación se alegraba mucho saber que ya tenía kida atrapado en su coraza más le gustaba saber que no ganaría ya que según él es perfecto.

-bien izaya me rindo…si siento celos. Si siento atracción a tu persona…siento deseos sucios pero te sigo odiando eso no cambia nada- Él sonreía

-Ese sentimiento es mutuo—aclaro—me alegra saber eso por eso vine a decirte una proposición

-¿cuál?

-Te propongo empezar una relación- respondió con burla.

-no jodas izaya ¿no escuchaste o eres sordo? No dije que te odio—dijo frustrado

-Que gracioso eres, no has entendido nada. No me refiero a un compromiso no me refiero a las relaciones amorosas eso sería muy desagradable. Hablo de que seas mi compañero en las relaciones carnales ¿Qué dices? Aceptas.

-! Eres un demente! Prácticamente mes estas diciendo que sea tu Puta –gritó molesto

- ~no exactamente~ ya que esas señoras cobran dinero por cada revolcón que se den en cambio yo no te pido nada al menos que tu desees dinero—esto último lo dijo con cinismo

-No pido nada. tampoco me voy acostar contigo animal. En primer lugar soy hombre ¡no soy homosexual¡—dijo esto señalándose- ¡ en segundo lugar eres mayor y eso se le llama pedofilia—dijo aclarando su edad agitando las manos- Por ultimo te odio-hablo alzando la voz.

Hubo un minuto de silencio

-Bien kida de odiarme te la paso—suspira pero no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas—pero lo de pedofilia ¡ Por favor kida no eres un crio¡ya estas grandecito y tampoco es que te vaya a violar y eso de homosexual no te lo cree ni tu abuela ~que gracioso eres kida kun~-dijo esto sin dejarse de reír.

-que molesto no es para reírse…oye—dijo un avergonzado kida tratando de callarlo—izaya no te permito reírte en mi casa—claro su voz no sonaba tan molesta ahora sentía que su rostro ardía.

-~qué lindo te ves así ese color te asienta~-kida trataba de cubrirse el rostro-Por otro lado volviendo al tema te lo propongo es una relación solamente carnal es para que los dos gocemos de nuestros propios deseos. No té estas prostituyendo ni nada de eso es una relación normal solo que sin sentir más que deseo.

Kida no sabía que responder más bien estaba reconsiderando la idea de aceptar su atrevida propuesta pero ¿Por qué aceptar algo tan indecente? no estaba muy seguro de que pasaría realmente no estaba seguro de ese odio que recordaba tener.

Tenía miedo de sentir algo más pero la propuesta sonaba tan tentadora ¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba? que mal podría suceder de nuevo reacciona y decide pero si es un relación solamente carnal ¿Qué mal podría suceder? nada es solo un juego.

-Bien aceptas kida-kun ¿aceptas mi propuesta? pero antes…recuerda y no olvides nunca que esto es un juego "Es solo diversión y nada más" la única regla es nunca amar a tu compañero.

Entre ese aclaración el corazón de kida sentía una gran confusión y desesperación pero ahí sin importar nada ya había decidido aunque por alguna razón presentía que no era buena idea y lo que no sabía era que cometería un grave error.

-Acepto –

Entre dos miradas lujuriosas de experimentar el contrato nadie imagino que ese simple deseo se convertiría en una guerra entre el deseo carnal y el amor.

El juego consiste en una simple regla _es nunca amar a tu compañero_.

Será posible cumplirla.


End file.
